oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Recruitment Drive
Details Walkthrough Starting out To start the quest speak to Sir Amik Varze who is located in the westernmost part of the castle. He will tell you to talk to Sir Tiffy Cashien in Falador park to be tested. Before speaking with him, there are two things you may need to do first. First, if you are male, you MUST go to the Makeover Mage near the Crafting Guild and get your gender changed. This quest cannot be completed as a male. Second, bank all of your items, including the ones you are wearing. Now head to Falador park and talk to Sir Tiffy Cashien. He will tell you that you must go through a mental test. Testing Sir Tiffy will take you to the testing grounds. There are 7 different testing rooms. In each room, there is a yellow portal at the beginning of the room (takes you back to Falador) and a yellow portal at the end of the room, which you may use to travel to the next room after you pass the test. You need to complete 5 in a row. Which 5 you'll get, as well as the order that they are in, is completely random. However, you will always be required to defeat Sir Leye in one of the five tests. If you fail a test, you have no choice but to return to Falador and start over. Sir Kuam Ferentse He tells you that you must defeat Sir Leye, who is level 20. Sir Leye has been blessed by Saradomin so that no man may defeat him. So unless you have a female character, you will not be able to hit the final blow on him. Defeat him to pass the test. Sir Spishyus Right next to him, you'll see a 5 kg chicken, a 5 kg bag of grain, and a 5 kg fox. You must get all 3 of them across a bridge that only supports 5 kilograms at a time. The tricky part is that if you leave the fox and chicken alone, the fox will eat the chicken. The chicken will also eat the bag of grain if the two of them are left alone. # Take the chicken to the other side, since the fox and grain are the only pair that actually get along # Drop the chicken, then come back and grab the fox or the grain # Take it to the other side, drop it, then immediately grab the chicken and take it back to the start # Drop the chicken, then immediately grab the second object and take it across the bridge # Drop this item, then go back to the beginning for the chicken, and take it across # Congratulations, you have completed this part of the training grounds Lady Table Lady Table will test your memory. She will have 11 statues of a knight in front of her. There are supposed to be 12, but one has been taken away. You will have a few seconds to look at the statues, then the missing one will be returned. You must then touch the one that was missing. The trick to passing this one is to analyse the types of statues. There are 4 of each colour: Bronze, silver, and gold. First see which colour only has 3. After you figure out the colour, figure out the weapon. There are 4 weapons: Sword, halberd, greataxe, and mace. Figure out which weapon is missing. After you have figured it out, touch the statue. A good strategy is to take a screen shot of the statues, and use it to find the missing statue. Miss Cheevers There are many bookcases and crates with items. Search everything (including the chest) and take everything. There is two doors that you must get through. The first door is missing a handle, while the second one is locked. For the first door: 1. Take the metal spade and use it on the bunsen burner to remove the wood. 2. Use the metal spade (without handle) on the stone door . 3. Use the cupric sulfate on the metal spade in the door. Then use a vial of liquid on it. 4. The metal spade will expand and be jammed in the hole; and you can now open the door. For the second door: 1. Use a vial of liquid and gypsum on the tin (which looks like a cake tin). 2. Use the tin on the key to get an imprint of the key. 3.'' Use cupric ore powder and tin ore powder on the tin . 4. Use the tin on the bunsen burner to make a duplicate bronze key . 5. Use a knife, chisel '' or'' bronze wire '' to obtain the bronze key ; you can now open the door. Sir Ren Itchood He will give you a riddle, the answer is a four letter word. The answer is often a word that he keeps using, or the first letter of each sentence. Use the answer to unlock the combination lock on the next door. Miss Hynn Terprett She will give you a multiple choice riddle. There are many to choose from - they are as follows':' Riddle: If you were sentenced to death, what would you rather choose - being thrown into a lake of acid, burned over a fire, fed to wolves that haven't eaten in 30 days or being thrown off a castle turret? Answer: Being fed to the wolves - wolves cannot survive for 30 days without food, thus they would all be dead. Riddle: I have both a husband and daughter. My husband is four times older than my daughter. In twenty years time, he will be twice as old as my daughter. How old is my daughter now? Answer: Her daughter is 10 years old because 10*4=40 and (40+20)/2=10+20. Riddle: I dropped four identical stones, into four identical buckets, each containing an identical amount of water. The first bucket was at 32 degrees Fahrenheit, the second was at 33 degrees, the third was at 34 and the fourth was at 35 degrees. Which bucket's stone dropped to the bottom of the bucket last? Answer: '''The first bucket (Bucket A). Water freezes at 32 degrees Fahrenheit (0 degrees Celsius). '''Riddle:'' Counting the creatures and humans in RuneScape you get about a million inhabitants. If you multiply the fingers on everything's left hand by a million, how many would you get?'' Answer: '''Zero. If even one creature has no fingers on their left hand, you are multiplying by zero, which yields zero. '''Riddle: ''The number of false statements here is one. The number of false statements here is two. The number of false statements here is three. The number of false statements here is four. How many false statements are there?'' Answer: Logic dictates that the number of false statements must be three. There are four possible answers, so for one of them to be true, all others must be false. Sir Tinley Talk to Sir Tinley, and wait for a few moments after you click on "continue" for the first time. Do not click on anything while you wait, or you will fail this task. Reward *1 Quest point *1,000 Prayer experience *1,000 Agility experience *1,000 Herblore experience *Access to initiate armour. You will be given a sallet for free, and you can buy subsequent sallets for 6,000 coins, the cuisse for 8,000 coins, the hauberk for 10,000 coins, or the full set for 20,000 coins. It is aesthetically similar to white armour, yet has a gold trim. *The Gaze of Saradomin - When you die, you will have the option of returning to Falador instead of Lumbridge. Talk to Sir Tiffy to change your spawn point at any time. *If you were a male at the start of the quest, you'll be given your 3K back, as well as a free Makeover voucher to change back. Category:Quests Category:Falador